


Love, Simon One Shots

by djordi



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, LGBT, LGBTQ, Love, Love Simon, M/M, Romance, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djordi/pseuds/djordi
Summary: Collection of one shots/imagines of Love, Simon.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights nor am I associated with this work in any way. This is merely fiction based off another work.© djordi All Rights Reserved





	1. 1. Same Field, Different Team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simon vs The Homosapien Agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418268) by Becky Albertalli. 



> "Bram can’t focus on playing soccer due to a certain cute boy being in the stands." (Simon, the cute boy is Simon)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Simon and Bram are not yet dating. This is told from Bram’s perspective.

Creekwood was on fire. Students cheered loudly from the stands as their own soccer players raced across the field, passing the ball back and forth to one another in the attempt to shoot another goal.

Bram always played the best he could, and tonight was no exception. That was, tonight wouldn’t have been an exception if it wasn’t for his giant crush sitting in the stands; Simon Spier. For as long as he could remember, Bram had been crushing on Simon. Hard. But it also made him feel guilty, as if he was being unfair to Jacques.

Jacques. The person Bram was falling for, and they didn’t even know who the other was. Bram loved it and hated it at the same time. In many ways, Jacques was his escape from the world. 

They told each other their deepest fears, darkest secrets-mainly Jacque’s sexual awakening in the form of Daniel Radcliffe-and revealed parts of themselves they had never told anyone before.

Bram could feel himself falling in love, as crazy as it was to think about. A part of him longed for Jacques to be Simon, but the likelihood of that was small in such a big school. Still, a part of him could dream, because Simon was super cute and Bram loved the way he would bite his lip and ruffle his hair when he was nervous, or how his grey eyes would expand when he was excited. Oh, how Bram wished. 

In the moment of getting caught up thinking about Jacques, Bram had missed the ball being passed to him as he stood stationary, resulting in the whistle being blown and their Coach shouting, “Greenfeld! Get your head in the game!”

Bram returned his body to the game but his mind remained on Jacques and Simon. If he was being honest, Bram had been looking for Jacques in Simon. The way he spoke, his sense of humour, his awkward rants that left Bram’s mind filled with nonsense that he would adore all day, despite how ridiculous it may be.

The game was challenging, the opposing team put up a tough fight. Throughout its duration, Bram kept stealing glances at Simon, who was squished between a cheering Abby and a smiling Leah. An awkward smile was written all over Simon’s face as he attempted to fit in with the gushing crowd of soccer-enthusiasts. Bram loved how his awkwardness only made him stand out more.

The game ended with Creekwood coming out on top. During the loud round of cheers and applause, Bram couldn’t help but steal another glance at up at dark-haired boy in the stands who was smiling nervously and clapping, watching as Nick ran around high-fiving the entire team with a giddy smile. 

Then, for the briefest of moments, Simon’s eyes met Bram’s and Bram felt his heart explode, adoration filling his heart as his crush smiled at him and sent him a thumbs-up. Bram felt as though he could die on the spot.

An after-party was being held at Garrett’s after the game. Bram made his way there with the team, only to be given the best surprise to see none other than Simon leaning against the doorway talking to Abby when he got there.

Nick raced in past him, still pumped from their victory and immediately got right into the party. Bram watched with a careful and easy look as Simon laughed at Nick’s antics. That laugh, he could listen to it all day.

As Bram ventured further into the house to get a drink, he was greeted with the victorious applause and occasional slap on the back for a job well-done. It was only when he entered the kitchen to find Simon standing alone that he really cared.

Simon was pouring himself a drink-root beer-when he spotted Bram. “Hey, good job tonight man, you were awesome.”

Bram loved how easily Simon used the word ‘awesome’, as if it were something bigger than it needed to be. And perhaps, in some way, it was.

“Thankyou,” Bram replied shyly. “I hope you had fun yourself.”

Something twinkled in Simon’s eye, sending Bram’s heart soaring to the Heaven’s. “I always have fun at your games.”

And maybe, just maybe, their brief interaction sent passion soaring in Bram’s heart and how he prayed, how he wished, that if Jacques could be anyone, he could be Simon. 

Those moon-grey eyes and that small scatter of freckles along his nose, his all-hoodie wardrobe and slightly curved upper lip. Oh, how Bram hoped Simon was Jacques, because that would mean that Simon was his already.

And Bram was definitely, one-hundred percent already Jacques’.


	2. 2. Far From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon and Bram missing each other due to their college’s being so far away from one another”  
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t actually know what colleges Simon and Bram go to, though I heard Bram has a scholarship for Columbia so just roll with it.
> 
> © djordi All Rights Reserved
> 
> Also under the alias 'booktrashme' on Tumblr

Simon sighed as his eyes grazed over the digital clock on his laptop. 2am. He and Bram had been skyping for just over two hours.

With their busy college schedules and different class times, the couple had been finding it hard to find time when they could call one another or Skype. Never mind the fact that they hadn’t seen each other physically in just over a month since the last time Bram came to visit Simon from Columbia. 

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Bram questioned, perceptive as always.

Simon smiled tiredly, loving how Bram read him so well. “A little.”

“Go to bed Si,” his boyfriend prompted. “We can talk tomorrow.”

“Will you sleep too?” Simon questioned, knowing Bram’s tendencies to stay up late trying to finish all his work for the next day between his part-time job and classes.

Bram shrugged, smiling. “I finished everything before I called you so we could talk longer, but I suppose I’ll go to sleep too.”

“Okay,” Simon directed his mouse to end the call before shyly adding. “I love you.”

Bram blushed lightly. “I love you too. I’ll talk to you soon, love.”

Not that he would ever admit it aloud, but Simon’s heart fluttered a little at the nickname Bram had bestowed upon him.

The next few days were long and busy. Simon had classes three days in a row at nine o’clock in the morning, and he stayed up late at night completing work and talking to Bram.

Simon would be lying if he said the long days weren’t tiring him out. What Simon wanted more than anything was a day off to sleep, and Bram. He wanted Bram too.

Thankfully, he got at least one of those things the next week. Due to a gas leak in one of the classrooms, class was cancelled for the day. It was also the only class Simon had for the day so he hightailed back to his dorm and took a shower.

He was only getting dressed and towelling his hair dry when a knock sounded at the door. “Coming!” Simon called, tripping over nearly everything as he scrambled to reach the door.

“I’ve told you Colin, you’re not getting my-Bram?” 

There in the doorway stood Simon’s gorgeously handsome boyfriend, a wide grin plastered on his face. “Who’s Colin?”

Simon casually leaned against the doorway with a knowing grin. “Just a boy who lives down the hall who’s always asking to borrow my socks because he keeps giving his to the stray cat that lives in the courtyard.” 

“How generous of him to give a cat his socks to stay warm. A noble act of humanity.” Bram smiled in response.

Simon nodded. “It is, he should be awarded a Nobel Peace Prize for fulfilling his duty to America’s homeless cats.”

Bram smiled amusingly. “We need more human-giving-cats-socks-kind-of-people in the world. We could make the news, start a boycott. ‘Socks for Cats’ I can already see it in the headlines.”

Neither one of them said a word after that. It was only when Simon couldn’t take it anymore he yelled “Bram!” and hurled himself towards the dark-haired boy.

Bram, already prepared as per usual, caught Simon immediately as the smaller boy clung to him, his arms wrapped around Bram’s neck.

Simon, having grown more confidence in their relationship over time, nuzzled the crook of Bram’s neck, smiling as he hugged the taller boy.

Bram only hummed pleasingly, placing a kiss on Simon’s shoulder from behind. When Simon pulled away, both wore large grins as they took the other in.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Simon sighed happily. “You weren’t supposed to be coming until Thanksgiving.”

“We got the weekend off due to freshman orientation.” Bram explained. “I had to see you Si.”

Simon’s heart swelled with love under his chest. He beamed at Bram. “And here I was thinking I would only be getting one thing I wanted this week.”

“What was the other thing?”

“Sleep.”

Bram laughed. “Sleep sounds pretty good right now. Shall we make it two-for-two?”

Simon nodded eagerly. “Definitely.” 

The pair changed and before they knew it, Bram was pulling Simon to his chest as they lay under the covers. Simon sighed in content, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest and breathing in the scent of Bram’s light cologne. 

“I’ve missed you.” Simon said lazily, closing his eyes.

Bram only smiled down at the smaller boy and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he closed his eyes. “I missed you too Si.”


End file.
